


Sick Day

by Bibliosmia13



Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots and Short Stories [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gen, Panic, Sick Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, mentioned Logan - Freeform, mentioned Remus - Freeform, mentioned Remy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28575195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibliosmia13/pseuds/Bibliosmia13
Summary: Virgil panics over missing a day at school while Roman tries to calm him and show him that one sick day isn't the end of the world.
Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots and Short Stories [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076420
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Sick Day

**Author's Note:**

> Don't really know why I decided to write this. All I know is that missing a day of school gives me anxiety, so I decided to throw my situation on Virgil instead.

“I can’t, Roman. I can’t do this. I-”

“Hey, look at me.”

Roman could imagine Virgil casting a confused look at the phone in his hand.

“Roman, you realize we’re talking on the phone, right?”

“Got you to stop panicking though, didn’t I?”

“Fine, all-knowing idiot, I’m listening. What do I do?”

Roman sent an expression of overly-dramatic offense at the phone, despite the fact that the recipient couldn’t see it. 

“Okay, Panic! At The Everywhere, have you emailed all of your teachers?”

“Yes.”

“Have you finished the homework you can do from home as of now?”

“Yes.”

“Have you made arrangements with your teachers to pick up papers and textbooks that you need?”

“I still need to talk to half of them because of stupid block schedule because I don’t actually know if I’m going to miss school tomorrow too even though I probably will because I have a fever still and I don’t feel great but I’d still go if-”

“My gosh, Virgil. Breathe. That’s a yes for the rest of your teachers though, right?”

“...yes.”

“Virge, you’re going to be fine. It’s the first day back from winter break.”

“Which is why it’s even worse! I don’t know what we’ve been working on already because everybody’s started on new chapters and material, not to mention the new classes I have this semester! I’m missing the first day of Psychology. Psychology! I was already worried about it, but now…”

“Now, what?”

“What if I fail, Roman?”

Virgil’s voice was barely more than a whisper through the phone. Roman frowned. There was no possible way that he knew of for Virgil to fail from missing one class period, no matter how horrible the teacher, and he had Remus as a brother so he should know. Remus had been pushing his teachers as far as they would go since elementary school. However, when Virgil got like this, there was no reasoning with him.

“Virgil, that’s not going to happen.”

“But-”

“I have Psych with you, Negative Nancy. I’ll tell you exactly what we did in class.”

“But that-”

“Hey, not even Remus failed that class last year, and he was purposely sabotaging his chances of passing.”

“...you’ll tell me everything we do?” Virgil meekly conceded.

“Everything,” Roman promised. “And if it makes you feel any better, I can talk to the teacher and explain just how desperate you were to come to class.”

“Please don’t.”

Roman laughed, and soon Virgil contributed a soft giggle of his own.

“Thank you, Roman.

“‘Course, Hot Topic. And hey, I bet we can convince Logan to help with literally any subject you have trouble getting caught up with.”

“Except Drama.”

“Except Drama,” Roman agreed. “The second you’re feeling better, I’m coming over and I will reenact the entire class period for you. But Mrs. Foster’s chill anyway. It was freaking fantastic! We’ve got a new kid named Remy and he started a full-out debate about Starbucks and Foster just let us carry on for a solid twenty minutes until the bell rang.”

“Sounds fun, Ro. WIsh I could have been there.”

“Yeah, but you need rest and liquids and to feel better, okay? Don’t worry about school. We’ll get things sorted out. Call me tomorrow if you’re still feeling junky?”

“‘Course, Ro. Thanks again.”

“Anytime.”


End file.
